User talk:Avenging Angel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the It was your knife, my life. page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 23:31, December 28, 2011 ClericofMadness 07:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) May I ask? why you're following yourself, and your own pasta? Because I'm just that conceded. ~ AA Disregard that, I suck at clicking the right user :3 ClericofMadness 15:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hola. Just wantd to let you know that i have the five paragraphs done, but I might not be able to get on after 9 AM. Testing, you see. Wolfenmaus 13:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Wolfenmaus Sorry about that! I just can't keep ahold of my tongue. I did deserve that. I did not mean to offend anyone. However, maybe it's time I steer clear of the wikia chat? I don't think I'm appropriate in there in the first place. Hey It's not a problem man. TheInternetTombRaider (talk) 18:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 20:30, August 21, 2012 (UTC) hay just to say u no that the pudsey pasta was my first so if you have any tips of how i could make it better Lewisk2012 (talk) 14:03, November 16, 2012 (UTC)lewisk2012 It appears to be free of all errors. The tag has been removed. MooseJuice (talk) 20:47, November 16, 2012 (UTC) - 19:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Helpful hints Noticed you just marked a story for review. We recently began using this template at the top of pages to help identify issues: It helps us zero in on issues so reviewers don't have to spend an excessive amount of time examining a story. The story however has been deleted as the story needed a lot more fleshing out to build on its premise and the user is no longer active. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:29, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Notice There's no need to edit the word "everyday" into "every day" because either variation is correct. I appreciate your willingness to help, but please make sure you make good-quality edits that are necessary to the story in the future. I've rolled back your edit to the article Bittersweet Smile . A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 17:04, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :In that case I'll roll back my own edit now. >.< Thanks for pointing that out, I wasn't aware of that. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 17:14, January 27, 2015 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 21:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :As I am posting this a bit earlier, to make it fair I will give you two more hours. From this moment, you have exactly 26 hours to post your story. When you are done, leave a link of your story to my talk page. Thanks and good luck. MrDupin (talk) 21:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle In case you didn't notice, you achieved the highest score in your group, meaning you're one of our 6 winners. We're planning to make a staff blog announcing the winners in which each winner will be able to write a small bio promoting their other work. Staff blogs are the first thing many people see when they come to the site, so this will be a significant amount of exposure for your work. If you could leave me a message with a short description of you & your other works, I would greatly appreciate it. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:25, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :As many as you want, preferably ones on the wiki. If you want, you can put all of your stories in there, although you'll probably only want to put your best ones in it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Poetry Those rules are more of a recommendation (I have let poems with ABAB schemes by.) as we have in the past noticed a number of poorly written poems were formatted ABAB and someone decided to be proactive and post that rule. I will bring it up with the other bureaucrats and see about amending a few of the rules. Unfortunately our quality standards for poetry is a bit more stringent as a lot of users treat poetry as if it were a simple project when in reality it is fairly difficult to write a poem with a good rhythm, flow, and rhyme scheme. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:12, February 27, 2015 (UTC) How embarassing I saw that name and just thought you were so proud you posted your real name. Loved your sonnet, by the way. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:16, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:41, March 5, 2015 (UTC) New Micro I just wrote a micro. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I thought you might want to read it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) RE Review request Done. The only question is: will CrazyWords read them? There seems to have been some weirdness with him retiring or something. Mine has been done for ten days and I haven't heard a word from him. I guess we just need to be patient. Honestly, I wouldn't want to judge a contest. Not only would it be too much pressure to read all those stories but I would hate having to rate them all on a number scale and say one was better than another. Thanks for reading Under a Rotting Sky, I'm so glad you like it. Punk rock!! Anarchy!! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:55, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Heya, old-timer! Long time no see! You may not remember me, but I remember you from the chat! How've you been? Has life been treating you well? If you're interested in who I am, leave me a message on my talk page. See ya! ArmadillooftheAges (talk) 23:48, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Hello there im inviting you on our FlaminTales Fandom to create your own stories videos and pictures. or you can visite the fandom and spread the word. Fandom link: https://flamintales.fandom.com/wiki/FlaminTales_Wiki Good tails doll (talk) 16:00, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Your Very Own Category Hey, just to let you know, since you have more than ten pieces on this wiki you are eligible for a custom author category. Let us know if you are interested. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 07:56, November 21, 2019 (UTC)